


罗密欧与赫伯特

by Locen



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 上对花轿娶对郎





	罗密欧与赫伯特

**Author's Note:**

> 卢美人罗密欧/麻袋少爷赫伯特，表哥提伯尔特，大妹子阿尔弗雷德

罗密欧·蒙太古要结婚了，远嫁于千里之外的科霍罗克家。

消息一夜之间传遍了整个维罗纳，超过半数的男女青年为此伤透了心，他们的母亲们倒是松了一口气。有人说，那科霍罗克家族无人不知，蒙太古老爷可真为儿子定了一桩好亲事；有人讲，那科霍罗克少爷浪荡风流，与罗密欧配个对儿恰是为民解忧；有人道，在这无奇不有、民风奔放的维罗纳，一段与吸血鬼氏族的姻缘必定会传为佳话。人们争相向罗密欧少爷道喜，更衬得他本人忧虑重重。

早些年间，罗密欧一度认为父亲会将他嫁给他的表兄提伯尔特·凯普莱特，毕竟蒙太古家与凯普莱特家世代交好，多次联姻之后，两个姓氏早已亲如一族；提伯尔特是名英武非常的俊朗男子，与罗密欧乃是青梅竹马，两人终日同游同乐，同膳同寝，情谊之深无须赘言。假若蒙太古老爷为了让两名年轻人安分下来而把他们一齐塞进教堂里宣誓，他们俩还真不见得有什么异议。但如今老爷心意已决，要求罗密欧远嫁他乡，以期稳固蒙太古家与科霍罗克家的往来，这是他万万没有想到的。罗密欧好生委屈，怎奈父命难违；可他也绝非逆来顺受之辈，于是当晚便摸进提伯尔特房中，两人挑灯一盏，促膝长议。

你疯了，罗密欧。提伯尔特说。这行不通。

罗密欧执起提伯尔特的手，将身子挨过来，耐心十足地剖析问题：我只是请你暂时扮成罗密欧少爷，又不是叫你真的去和赫伯特·冯·科霍罗克成婚。如此一来，我才有机会在旁侧探探那位伯爵少爷的底细；到时候若是他入不了我的眼、咱们打定主意要悔婚的话，我就先溜一步，至于你……你坦明身份之后，恐怕也没人留得住你。我的好表兄，向来是你最知我，我也最知你；咱们二人互换身份，哪个陌生人能瞧出端倪？

提伯尔特将罗密欧的手攥紧了些：可是你父亲如此看重这桩亲事……

我自己的亲事，最看重的人必然是我。终身大事怎能由他人随意指派！若遇不上一位登对的好郎君，我绝不会迈进教堂半步。我们对那个赫伯特全无了解，如果他情妇成群怎么办？如果他少年谢顶怎么办？万一他与传闻正相反，是个木讷无趣的死宅怎么办？你忍心看我与一个令人毫无性致的家伙共度余生？我的好提伯尔特，念及往昔的快活时光，请你为我考量，莫让我的青春枯萎于一间冰冷的婚房！

提伯尔特心中一软。他十分清楚，即便上述猜测碰巧如实，罗密欧这等人物也绝无可能沦落到其描述的惨苦境地；可这一番随口胡诌的哀声凄语，偏偏就能把听者的心儿揉碎。于是，提伯尔特像以往的千百次那样点了点头，叮嘱道：

好吧，我应允你。只是届时小心行事，免得不好收场。

罗密欧漾开笑容，吻了一下提伯尔特的面颊。

往后的几日里，两人忙于与一众密友知己宴饮作别，以至于到了携着三两仆从离开维罗纳的时候，竟然颇有些伤感。好在青年人的苦闷容易消散，这一双富家浪子在旅途中赏景猎艳好不逍遥，基本忘记了此番出行是为了结婚。直到一行人坐进了科霍罗克家迎接贵宾的马车，罗密欧和提伯尔特才开始悄声串通台词。抵达古堡之后，科霍罗克伯爵亲切热情地与他们会面，两位客人顺利进入角色，提伯尔特饰演的罗密欧负责谈笑风生，罗密欧饰演的提伯尔特负责暗中张望。茶饮已经添过两回，那赫伯特少爷却仍未现身，罗密欧心中疑惑，这位小伯爵不知是怎个惫懒人物，敢叫未婚夫空等至今？如此傲慢无礼，倒是不见也罢了。

方是时，忽闻一串跫音顺着旋梯轻快而下，罗密欧抬眼望去，正瞧见赫伯特闯入厅堂。后来罗密欧向对方坦言，在那一瞬间他便意识到，自己先前的岁月只不过是枉活。赫伯特形貌昳丽，顾盼神扬，步态似有舞韵；他的长发束在脑后，流溢着月色落在新雪上映起的银辉；他的肌肤自是吸血鬼一族固有的白皙，让人望着他就像是望着一株白玫瑰在镜中的倒影。可惜吸血鬼无法在镜子里欣赏自己的模样，如此想来赫伯特也许并不知晓自己究竟有多美，尚须有一位善感善怜的情人为其细细述说。此时提伯尔特适时地站起来自我介绍，罗密欧开始悔恨自己何必多生出些没用的心眼，他虽已然陷入对赫伯特的热恋，却要矜拘于礼数，眼睁睁地看着他的心上人走向他的表兄，俯身行一个吻手礼。

蒙太古少爷！赫伯特开口说道。很荣幸见到您。

罗密欧感到了一阵目眩。他渴慕的人儿此时正站在别人身前，温顺地仰起头来，眼中满满地盛着别人的身影，而这一切都是罗密欧咎由自取。他舌尖的蜜糖迅速化为了哽喉的苦汁，这场爱恋才初绽蓓蕾，便要用花刺将他割伤。公正的上帝啊，他要如何赎去自己故作聪明的罪孽，才能换来爱人的一次凝眸？

怎知赫伯特随即转身望向了正在苦涩中浮沉的罗密欧：请问这位是——

提伯尔特·凯普莱特，罗密欧的表兄。

罗密欧躬身行礼，不情不愿地报上假名。如果可以，他甘愿献上一切，只为听得赫伯特望着他的眼睛唤一声他的真名！

荣幸之至，凯普莱特先生。维罗纳果真钟灵毓秀，今日所见，尽是佳人。

伯爵见几位年轻人相处融洽，甚是欣慰。他吩咐赫伯特带领客人去居室小憩，晚饭时众人再聚。赫伯特挽了未婚夫的手臂，引着他走向客房；罗密欧本想与他们并行，转念又觉得有违情理，只好放慢步伐，跟在二人身后离去了。

晚餐时分，罗密欧与提伯尔特才知道自己不是古堡中仅有的客人，同席用膳的还有一老一少，年长的那个似乎是位颇有来头的教授，与伯爵相谈甚欢。而另一位是他的学生，这个年轻人可能尚未接受自己正与吸血鬼共处一室的事实，每当伯爵父子举杯饮下自己的主餐，他面庞上的不安便会再添一分；他谨慎得像一只刺猬，除了与提伯尔特有过几段交谈之外，再也不曾主动开口。

罗密欧发现赫伯特总是在看他。这位吸血鬼少爷兴致勃勃地问着有关意大利的一切，罗密欧起初尚能对答自若，不久后却被锁在对方的目光之下，往日的俏皮话都失了踪影。即便是众人一同谈笑时，赫伯特的眼神也始终在罗密欧身上流连；可是每当罗密欧想要去捕获对方的睇视，那双暗红色的眼睛又会垂向别处。越难捉摸越教人心痒，盘中的珍馔纵有千般滋味，也不能被情切的爱人尝出分毫。

罗密欧知道，人在热烈的爱情中不免生出些错觉。正是出于这样的疑虑，他不敢轻易坠入欣喜的漩涡，却也不甘囿于礼数止步不前。爱情是个诅咒：任你平素如何自在风流，总有那么一个人能轻易擒了你的要害，让你退化成一个情窦初开的妞。

提伯尔特悄悄揶揄他：我看出你对于这位未婚夫满意得很。

罗密欧哑然。他需要一个机遇来探清对方的意图，如果时机得当，他必将以最赤诚的话语言明自己的真心与实情。

好在赫伯特并没有让他等太久。隔日傍晚，赫伯特提议去附近的城中游玩。原来当地物种纷杂，各族混居，而夜生种族的数量尤其之多，因此城中的夜市十分繁华。近日有个著名的精灵剧团正在巡演《仲夏夜之梦》，今晚正是末场了。罗密欧与提伯尔特欣然同往，三人乘上马车，不消半个钟头便进了城。沿街的商户方才掌了灯，市上就已经喧闹起来。剧院附近怕是不好找车位，赫伯特吩咐车夫先去集市外找个停靠处歇着，三个人徒步穿过如织的人群。

罗密欧敢用提伯尔特的一只眼睛赌咒，他们在此前绝没见过这么奇异又和美的景象：诗谣里互为宿敌的族群聚集在同一条街上，地精们吆喝着从东方倒来的布帛，矮人们的身旁竖着一列待售的铁器，健壮漂亮的兽人族女士们身穿皮革短衣，在她们膝侧奔逐的是刚刚长出獠牙的兽人孩童；夜风送来烤肉与蜜酒的诱人气味，偶有高挑的尖耳少女挽着人类青年的手臂在旁走过，携来一阵异草的清香。弹弄弦琴的歌手唱着一支北国古谣，戏法艺人的铜碗里落入叮当作响的钱币，周围的叫好声久久不散。不同的面孔，纷杂的语言，在这里达成了不可思议的和谐。罗密欧先前单知道维罗纳是一座罕有的自由之城，殊不知世上还有如此繁华热闹的所在。在这里，似乎没有什么是古怪的，没有什么是不被允许的。

赫伯特在剧院门外买下三份零食，然后带着他的两位客人从侧门抄个近路，直接去了包厢。提伯尔特很是识趣地让另外两人坐到一处，罗密欧先坐好，留心听着赫伯特在包厢门口与个经理模样的男人寒暄。罗密欧听不太懂精灵语，只觉得赫伯特讲起陌生语言的腔调软得出奇，每个音节都像是猫爪子按在心口，只用三分力也能叫人心颤。几个盛装的女演员步履匆匆，路过包厢门前时不忘与赫伯特调笑几句。等到赫伯特回到座位上，致辞的精灵已经登了台，正念着开场诗。

《仲夏夜之梦》这台戏，罗密欧早已赏过不止一次，因而虽然语言不通，但也不减观赏趣味。精灵们的美丽名不虚传，舞台与道具皆被施过些许法术，观众们难以辨清自己究竟是身处于一间尘世的剧院，还是漫步于某座亚尔夫海姆的仙园。饰演海丽娜的精灵有着与她的美貌齐等的歌喉，当她噙泪哽咽之时，台下无人不为其心碎；狄米特律斯将她留在夜幕笼罩的幽林里，她脆弱的模样像一只悲哀的鹿。此时此刻任谁都会为她动心，更不必说中了花液魔法的拉山德。

赫伯特就在这时向罗密欧微微侧身，悄声问道：第一眼就望向了不该爱上的人，您说这可怎生是好？

罗密欧心下诧异，却强作镇定。他向赫伯特靠近了些，轻轻回答：爱上了就是爱上了，哪有该与不该。

两人的目光始终没有交汇，仿佛眼中只有台上的悲欢。饰演拉山德的精灵深深地望着海丽娜的双眼，他执起对方的手贴在自己胸前，用坚实的心跳声来佐证自己的爱语。夜虫低鸣，铃草摇曳，精灵的歌声使人心醉，仲夏的夜晚属于每一株刚刚萌芽的爱情。

白月偏西，一行人返回了古堡。

三人各自回房歇下，罗密欧却并不疲惫，躺在榻上反复寻味着赫伯特在看戏时问他的那句话，只觉得心跳如击鼓，燥得他耳根发热。思来想去，竟又解读出了消极的意味：万一赫伯特并不是打算与他互通心意，而是在委婉地警示他不宜越界呢？如此一来，难免又想到戏中的海丽娜与拉山德并非莎翁笔下的官配，两人最终各自与别人修成了正果，甚至还举办了盛大的集体婚礼。罗密欧心如刀绞，辗转反侧，加上腹中饥饿，干脆披衣起身，离开了屋子。

隔壁房里，提伯尔特也是久久无眠。今夜出游，他原本邀了那个叫做阿尔弗雷德的学生同去，怎奈被对方谢绝了。虽然只交谈过寥寥几次，但提伯尔特着实对此君甚有好感，更坦荡地说，是喜欢得紧。按照提伯尔特一贯的性情，他不介意主动袒露心迹；可是放在眼下就有些难办了，此刻他的身份仍然是蒙太古家的大少爷、赫伯特的未婚夫，如何再去向其他人示爱呢？

正苦闷时，忽听得有人叩门。提伯尔特开门一看，可不正是阿尔弗雷德！

那相貌清俊的青年压低了声音：蒙太古先生，我有要事相商。

提伯尔特侧身相让：您进屋来讲罢。

话说方才在剧院的时候，罗密欧手中虽有零食，却被赫伯特一句话撩拨得无心品尝，索性将自己的那一份悄悄推给了提伯尔特。赫伯特连忙询问零食可是不合口味，罗密欧推托说近日一直没有胃口。想来大约是唯有相思最劳形，这才半个钟头没见到赫伯特，罗密欧就觉得饥肠辘辘。夜晚的古堡比白昼稍热闹些，一群蝙蝠嬉闹着飞过廊间，也许它们是赫伯特的宠物？据说堡中不乏幽灵，罗密欧放轻了步伐，以免失宜冒犯。好不容易寻到了厨房所在，他推门而入，紧接着吃了一惊。

烛火幽昏，衬着屋内一个熟悉的人影。赫伯特坐在厨房的窄长桌上，手执酒杯，身旁放了一小碟佐酒的点心；他穿得单薄，肩上环一条玫红披巾，分外惹眼。看清来客后，赫伯特欣喜非常，连连招手，唤对方上前。罗密欧走近了些，还未等他出声，赫伯特就拈起一块点心，亲手喂进罗密欧嘴里。冰凉的指腹轻轻按过嘴唇，收手时又看似无意地蹭过下颏。赫伯特问他，怎地还没歇息呢？罗密欧只说忽然饿了，睡不成。赫伯特也不计他前后话中矛盾，眯起眼睛露了一个笑，咧出一对小尖牙。

也好，咱们终于能说说话了。

一阵风钻过窗隙，摇动了灯火。人道是，月下不看女，灯下不看郎。罗密欧在这灯光中端详着他的心上人，此刻若是让他许诺，他必然敢将性命与魂灵抵押给魔鬼，只为能够永世望着爱人的眼眉。自白的话语即将涌出，他在心中做着最后的挣扎——如果他将自己的身份据实以告，赫伯特可会相信？纵然信了，赫伯特可会因为他的欺瞒而倍感气恼？

无意唐突，先生。赫伯特歪头看着他。在明日的舞会上，我可有幸请你做我的舞伴？

罗密欧蓦然回神：什么舞会？

家父主持的，老人家乐衷那一套。旧风俗，多体谅些。

入乡随俗，应该的。罗密欧嘴上答得平静，内心却有万丈惊涛。这下是完全不需要猜疑了，赫伯特确实对他有意，只是尚不知其用情深浅。罗密欧可算是有了几分找回阵地的自若，遂试探着开口：只怕少爷邀请我有些不合适——

怎样不合适？你不会跳华尔兹么？

我跳得确实不好。

那不打紧，让我来教你。

未等罗密欧推辞，赫伯特就滑下木桌，贴上对方的身子，摆了个共舞的起势。罗密欧感到腰后的那只手将他搂紧，他们的胸膛挨在一起，嘴唇之间相距不过两寸。这种时候，就很能瞧出罗密欧是个能做大事的人——他下定决心要探出真话，因而不急于享一时之快。罗密欧将手搭上对方的肩，却又错开一吻，缓声道，承少爷美意，只是你与舍弟不久便要成亲，恐怕——

赫伯特了然，他凑近罗密欧的耳边，明明白白地讲：我不会与他成亲的。

为什么？婚约当前，岂容儿戏！

因为——。他们眸光相交，通常这种时刻双方的理性都在断片儿的边缘。——因为他不曾生着你这样的一双眼睛。

罗密欧暗自欢喜，如此一来，赫伯特的心性已被他摸清了大半。大功垂成，罗密欧打定主意要扮猪吃虎，于是继续以退为进：少爷是将要成家的人，应为自个儿的声名着想，你我这场会面若是叫人撞见了，不知要传些什么闲话？

赫伯特笑道，真当我在乎这个！我知道先生是位从心所欲的人，正投了我的脾气。敢问先生，若是令尊不声不响地给你指了桩亲事，你肯受这个气么？岂不要一番说谈，一番哀求，一番硬怼，实在拗不过了，搬出去风流上个把月，回来再思忖怎样怠慢未婚夫，好设法吹了这门没头没脑的婚姻。我起先是有一套算计，殊不知一眼望见了你，就都抛下了。我确有罪孽不假，但先生正是勾我孽念的源头，也请莫要辞咎了。

原来我才是祸端！要怎样恳请少爷的宥恕呢？

不敢贪求，一支舞就好。

说罢，赫伯特就引着罗密欧跳起舞来。照理来讲，一场得体的舞蹈，不必相贴得如此亲密；好在二人是同等情热，因而无人发觉不妥。厨房里并不宽敞，没有乐音，没有华服，他们踏着缓慢的舞步，一动一滞间皆有情愫暗涌，词句不能传递的，须交由眼波流汇；对视不能尽达的，尚依托掌心密合。赫伯特连连夸赞罗密欧步伐轻巧、腰肢柔韧，罗密欧扶在赫伯特肩上的那只手不再安分，拇指轻轻揉搓对方的锁骨：少爷，若是一切不好收场，你可愿跟我走么？

若有幸与先生相陪，天涯海角也去得！

赫伯特捉了罗密欧的手掌，在他手心里吻了一下。登时有热意窜了他全身，再也顾不得隐藏了。膝盖抵进腿间，手指探向衣带，罗密欧扣了赫伯特的腰身，直把他整个人向桌上压去。赫伯特的一声惊笑被亲吻覆过，上半身已是仰躺在桌面上，衣襟也被扯开一片。他将双腿夹在罗密欧肋侧，罗密欧便好来抄着他的膝弯。昏灯之下，但见人影相缠，不觉良宵飞逝。

隔天太阳西沉时，出了一件大事：少爷的未婚夫不见了。科霍罗克伯爵的一碗醒神茶还没吃尽，惊得把茶碗往桌上一磕：怎么回事儿！

那名唤做可可的仆人讲话很不利索，伯爵只得遣他去将那位未婚夫的表兄请来问问情况。罗密欧闻讯也是一惊，他昨夜只顾贪欢，怎会晓得提伯尔特的去向？前往提伯尔特房中查看，只见屋内陈设齐整，包裹行李悉数消失。罗密欧向枕下一摸，果然在布料夹层中拎出一封信来；他将那信悄悄藏进袖里，转身对着可可摇了摇头。

回到自己房中，罗密欧将房门仔细锁了，开始读信。片刻后，他投信入火，掩目而叹。提伯尔特在信中声称阿尔弗雷德执意要将他从这里救走，这份善良与耿直让他分外心动，于是他决定从善如流。原来当晚阿尔弗雷德进屋坐下之后，就论辩起吸血鬼一族的存在合理性，提伯尔特云里雾里地与其探讨了几轮，才渐渐看出对方的心思。那学生也有些按捺不住了，面颊上染了红晕，犹豫着说，像这般人类与异族的通婚，我是不支持也不反对的；只是蒙太古先生这等豪侠之士，理应游历四方、快意江湖，难道会甘心留在这阴暗的古堡里相夫教子么？不如——

提伯尔特一时间也顾不得纠正阿尔弗雷德的措辞：不如什么？

——不如我带您离开罢！天宽地阔，何处不比这里好？反正您与那吸血鬼少爷之间，也无甚情丝须斩断的。最后一句话冲口而出，阿尔弗雷德在懊恼中把头低了，更叫提伯尔特觉得可爱。二人心意已通，麻利收拾行囊，把那学生的老教授连哄带骗拖将出来，趁着太阳升起，直往近处村店奔去不题。

提伯尔特在信末写道：三个人的苦恼，竟被命运的巧手化作了四个人的欣喜！真心不可误，良机不可失，我的好罗密欧呵，莫要辜负了我的祝福与好意！

科霍罗克伯爵沉着冷静，他吩咐可可挨个儿去敲邻里的棺材板，请求他们一同帮忙；又把罗密欧并上蒙太古家的几个仆从都叫来，太阳彻底落山前只有他们几个能外出行动，因而只好先请他们分头来找。罗密欧嘴里应着，出了房间就对仆从们使上眼色，个个机灵的便各自去了。

事到如今，罗密欧知道自己必须向赫伯特摊牌；他已经把古堡的构造弄清了大概，知道赫伯特住在一座塔楼上——就是那种古时候用来软禁公主或者供奉圣物的塔楼。若是直闯到少爷的门前，定会被人瞧见；这倒是无妨，罗密欧可以从外面爬上去，毕竟他骁勇似王子，敏捷如大盗，曾经不止一次爬过姑娘家的阳台。罗密欧从三层连廊上的一扇窗户翻身出去，落在一处相接的屋顶上，顺着屋脊走个百八十尺，正是塔楼的半截处。塔楼外墙有些古旧，脱落的砖块能提供些可供攀缘的缺口，却也增添了很多风险。方才天气渐渐有些阴沉，这会儿竟飘起雪片来，冷风一阵阵地刺人面庞。罗密欧的动作渐渐失了灵巧，险些一脚踏空。

一只蝙蝠扑棱棱飞过来，落在罗密欧肩头上。那小东西真不怕人，收了翅膀在罗密欧颈子边拱了拱。昨天夜里，一人一蝠已经打过照面，罗密欧便与它搭话，蝠兄，可否行个方便，为我报备一声？

那蝙蝠细声细气地应了，展翅上飞。没过一会儿，赫伯特就从楼顶的阳台探出身来，冲着罗密欧不知喊叫些什么，风大听不清。这时一条绳梯忽地抛了下来，罗密欧赶忙抓紧踩稳，心中一阵醋意，想来也不止一次有人爬过赫伯特的阳台。半晌过后罗密欧终于抓住了赫伯特的手，他哆哆嗦嗦地被请进屋去，披上毯子，端起热茶，一副狼狈模样。

赫伯特为罗密欧升起炉火，然后坐在他豪华的棺材盖上，肃起脸来告诫罗密欧，假如你把自己整个儿摔散了，初拥之礼也是不可行的。罗密欧满口称是，然后开门见山地说，我才是真的罗密欧。

赫伯特挑了一边眉毛，听罗密欧把事情的来龙去脉详尽讲了。罗密欧从最初与表兄的夜谈说起，越讲越觉得于心有愧，本就是他自个儿故作伶俐，设下个蠢局愚弄旁人，结果还将自己套进去了；他向爱人扯谎，却又没及时言明，拖到现在这个场面。罗密欧有些懊丧，但此刻他必须拿出一往无前的勇气。于是他走到赫伯特所坐的棺前，单膝跪下，又执起对方的手放在唇边轻轻一吻，恳切地开口道，不怪少爷生我的气，只请你不要因此不理睬我好么？先前我的名姓虽是假的，但我的望向你的眼神从未说谎。我在爱情中素来愚钝，假若少爷不计嫌，开恩让我重新来过，还请你指点一番，如何才能向你证明我真挚的爱愿？说罢，罗密欧将脑袋依偎在赫伯特的膝上，阖上眼睛听候发落。

你呀——。赫伯特搔了搔罗密欧颈后的碎发，示意对方抬起头来，然后勾起他的下颏，在他颊上啄了一下。——真是比我还能胡闹！

罗密欧睁大了眼睛，又听得赫伯特接着说，你是叫做罗密欧还是叫做提伯尔特，有什么要紧？就算没有名字又如何，你仍然是这样的一个你。咱们之前许的每一个誓，都仍是做数的。

赫伯特的最后一句话声音低柔，像一缕热烟般流进罗密欧的耳中，直教他想起前夜欢愉时二人在意乱情迷间一边十指紧扣、一边诺许终身。罗密欧开心地蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，当真？

当真！你若是乐意抛却了自己的名字，我便甘愿献上这颗为你而复生的心，补偿你这一个身外的空名！

他们相视而笑，吻在了一起。一群蝙蝠呼朋引伴飞进高窗，探头探脑向里看。窗外是特兰西瓦尼亚凛寒乍现的初冬，长风呼啸，大雪纷扬，然而哔剥燃烧的炉火足以抵御一切冷意。红日沉入山峦，朗月踱上天幕，对于幸福的恋人们而言，无论生活在日间还是夜间，都如同置身于最甘美的幻梦。

END


End file.
